A Sweet Lullaby Filled With Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Kairi gets insomnia, Goop steps in to help his love get the sleep she needs. Done as a request for antaurilover685. :)
**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Sasha, and the song in this story is one I made up. The song "Open Arms" belongs to Journey and is an awesome and sweet love song.**

* * *

 **A Sweet Lullaby Filled With Love**

Goop was pacing the living room, worried about his fiancée, Kairi. Rachel had brought it to his attention that she had noticed Kairi had been looking very tired lately and one night, when Rachel had come in late from work, she had noticed Kairi watching the television with a blank look on her face.

The polymorph didn't notice Whampire coming into the room until he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, making him jump. "You'll wear a hole in the carpet if you keep pacing like that," said the Vladat gently.

Goop sighed and saw Rachel come in, looking a bit worried. "Goop, I think I know why Kairi has been tired lately," she said.

"What is it?" Goop asked worriedly.

Rachel didn't answer right away but then looked at the alien. "Has Kairi been stressed out about anything lately? Or been bothered by bullies again?" She asked.

Goop nodded. "Yes," he said. "She took her ACTs and took a huge chemistry test last week, but with the school break, she won't know how she did on them for a couple weeks."

Rachel nodded. "And chemistry is something she is struggling with, and ACTs are nerve-wracking as they are part of what you need to get into college," she said, remembering when she took her ACTs. "I think as a result of all this worry, Kairi's developed insomnia."

Goop looked at her in confusion. "Insomnia?" He asked.

"Meaning she's either unable to sleep or gets very little sleep," the owner of the Grant Mansion explained.

Goop was now worried. "She'll get sick if she doesn't get the sleep she needs," he said. "What could we do?"

"I'm afraid only you can help her, Goop," said Whampire softly. "Being an athlete, Kairi can't take sleeping medicine."

"That would disqualify her for any swim meets," said Rachel. "She'd be banned permanently."

Goop didn't want that and gave some more thought. "What about a natural remedy or herb?" He asked hopefully.

Rachel looked thoughtful. "Well, herbal teas might help, such as chamomile tea," she said. "I sometimes drink berry tea with honey to relax at night."

Whampire nodded in agreement with Rachel. "That could work," he said. "There's one more remedy too that's natural."

"What remedy is that?" Goop asked his friend.

Whampire smiled. "Singing to her," he said. "When Sasha can't sleep at night, I sing to her to help her."

"That really works?" Goop asked in surprise.

Rachel and Whampire both chuckled. "You've often heard me singing lullabies to the younger children here to help them sleep, especially at naptime," said Rachel.

Whampire then smiled. "And if there's one thing a woman loves, it's being sung to by the man they love," he said with a knowing smile.

"Whammy?" A sweet voice called.

"In here, my angel," he called out and Sasha came in, looking a bit tired from her workday and she smiled up at Whampire.

"Long day, sis?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," said Sasha. "But I have the next three days off and I'm so looking forward to them."

Whampire flew down to stand by Sasha. "I also have the next three days off," he said and held her close. "And I've booked a hotel suite in Florida at one of the beaches for the two of us, for our anniversary."

Sasha's eyes were wide in amazement. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes," said Whampire with a smile. "Frankenstrike said he'll transport us there tomorrow morning."

Sasha hugged him hard and gave him a big kiss in front of Rachel and Goop. "You're the best, Whammy!" She said happily.

"Wait until you see what I've planned for you," he purred.

"What did you plan?" She asked.

He placed a gentle claw finger on her lips. "It's a surprise," he said. "But I will say this, you'll be serenaded beyond your imagination."

Rachel chuckled as she knew that Whampire had dancing, taking Sasha to fine restaurants, candlelit nights, singing to Sasha, and plenty of walks on the beach with lots of kissing. "You're in for a real treat, Sasha," she said.

She then turned to Whampire. "Don't forget souvenirs too," she said.

"Ah, yes, I knew I was forgetting something," said the Vladat as he then picked Sasha up and carried her to her room. "But, to start off, I believe Sasha has waited long enough for me to kiss her. If you'll excuse me."

At the polite excuse, Rachel and Goop nodded their consent and chuckled in amusement before Rachel turned to her brother. "Whampire was serious about the singing part," she said.

"I could tell," Goop chuckled again. "Alright, I'll try both the tea and the singing. I hope she'll like it."

Rachel placed a hand on his shoulder. "She'll love it," she said. "Because it will be filled with love from you."

Nodding in agreement, the polymorph headed upstairs to put his plan in action while Rachel was suddenly swept up into Rook's arms as he carried her up to his room for a romantic evening.

* * *

Kairi came home and went to her room, feeling very tired, but still worried about the chemistry test and her ACTs. "I hope I did well on them," she said to herself.

"I've been waiting for you, my sweet mermaid," came a voice that made her stop cold before she recognized the voice.

"Goop, you scared me, honey," she said before seeing him come up to her and guide her to her bed. She sat down, leaning against the pillows as he handed her a cup of berry tea. She smiled. "How did you know I liked berry tea?" She asked.

"Lucky guess," he said with a smile as he sat by her and held her close. She snuggled into his chest while drinking her tea.

Goop smiled again and began stroking her beautiful brown hair. "How did I get so lucky to fall in love with you, my sweet mermaid?" He asked.

She smiled. "How did I get so lucky to fall for a great guy?" She asked.

He chuckled and then began humming a bit before she heard him begin singing softly.

" _I know you've been hurt before,_

 _Yeah, I've been there too._

 _It's hard to take what's said_

 _In a very unkind way_

 _You grow up and hold that hurt_

 _To the point that you can't sleep_

 _You're at your breaking point, girl_

 _Stop right now and listen to me."_

Kairi snuggled closer to him, knowing the song was true about her and found it romantic that he was singing to her. She then turned her head to look at him as he leaned in and gave her a kiss before continuing to sing softly.

" _You can change the past, oh no,_

 _Even if you could, don't even try_

 _Let go, girl, grow up and bury it_

 _You gotta just leave the past._

 _Don't dwell on it, it's gonna hurt_

 _You even more than it does_

 _Now stop it and let go,_

 _That's the only way it's gonna die."_

She sighed softly. "You're referring to my tests and all, huh?" She said.

He smiled. "Yes," he said. "I'm worried about you, my sweet Kairi."

She smiled and felt sleepy again but then looked at her love with a smile. "Can you sing 'Open Arms' from Journey to me?" She asked.

Knowing the song very well, Goop smiled. "Of course, my lovely mermaid," he said and as he sang to her, she fell fast asleep with her head on his chest and he smiled.

"Whampire was right. Singing to her did help," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and also fell asleep.

Rachel smiled as she watched them and then nodded. "She'll be better now," she said to herself and headed off, leaving the two in peaceful, love-filled dreams.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
